


A little Party never killed nobody

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couple Fight, F/M, Trouble In Paradise, drunken reader, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: Elijah has to take care of a pretty drunken Reader.Inspired by 'Deviant Behaviour' written by Precursor <3





	A little Party never killed nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> I wish you a lot of fun with this shortie <3 
> 
> A little bit of Fluff mixed with a loth of drunk !!!!

His studies kept him awake most of the time.  
Building his own company had been a huge risk and it took most of his time.  
He was sitting in his laboratory, working on his experiments , meanwhile his fellow students were distracted by some parties, getting wasted and when they were lucky, even get laid.  
The male population were dancing like a bunch of idiots, drinking cheap beer and using dumb chat- up lines.  
The female population chosed more revealing outfits and tried to act super sexy for a little bit of attention. 

 

Elijah sighed, closed his eyes and massaged his temples.  
He had a very bad headache … he had been furious the whole day…

 

Earlier this day, Elijah had been on a coffee shop date with his girlfriend after not being able to meet with her for a whole week because his projects took all of his time.  
In his mind he imagined them to stay at home the evening and watch some of those silly horror movies they both loved, eat some unhealthy food and just enjoy the company of each other.

But she opened up about her other plans for this evening….  
This scumbag of Anthony fucking Deckart invited her to some shitty party and of course she accepted his invitation.  
She also tried to invite him but he refused… he was not interested wasting his time on some dumb High School party…  
They both had a really ugly fight about this topic.  
He told her he would not allow her to take part in this kind of orgy.  
He disagreed that she jumped around some of those High School jerks in some sexy outfit.  
But she was so freaking stubborn … told him she is not his property and that she did not need his approval to do what she wanted.  
With those words she dart an angry glance at him and stormed out of the coffee shop.  
He tried to call her but she just ignored him the whole time.

 

But he started to worry about her.  
What if she got to drunk and make out with some random guy… or with Anthony… maybe this had been this asshole’s plan the whole time … to steal his girl … 

 

His fist hit hard against the tabletop… a lound bang echoed through his laboratory.  
As much as he loved her passionate side and adored her fire … sometimes he could not stand her obstinacy.  
He hated them to fight over something so stupid when they should be all lovey – dovey.  
Why did she not just listen to him …… 

 

He let his head fell on his folded arms and groaned …. She really drove him mad sometimes ….

 

He started up when he heard a loud laugh outside of his lab…. Furrowing his brows ….  
He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it slowly …. And looked into the eyes of a really, really annoyed Anthony Deckart who held a cute giggling mess in his arms … stopped her to fall over on the ground.

 

„I’ve got a delivery for you, Kamski“, Deckart looked at him with a mixture of tiredness and annoyance. They both were not on best terms. 

 

The girl in Anthony’s arms started to move and looked up into Elijah’s eyes … his girlfriends eyes were watery and he knew in an instant that she was very drunk …  
„Eeeeeeelliiiiiiii“… she babbled and started to giggle again…. She wiggled her way out of Anthonys arms and stumbled into Elijah’s… he needed a lot of strength to keep her on her feet and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his nape ….  
„You are soooo handsome, Eli and I like you soooooo muuuuuch“, another giggle escaped her lips.  
Elijah looked down on her and saw that she wore a damn tight pair of jeans, an oversized shirt which was tied with a knot in the back, allowed to show a little bit of the smooth skin of her stomach and a pair of boots on her feet.  
Her hair was messy and paired with her make- up she looked breathtakingly sexy. 

 

Elijah looked over and grinded his teeth. His voice was low and contemptuous.  
„How the hell could she get this drunk. Weren’t you supposed to take care of her? Do you have an idea what could have happened to her?“  
„Hey, it’s not my fault that she was furious and tried to drink her anger away. I tried to stop her but I guess you know that this is impossible…“  
„Then why didn’t you take her home? This would by far have been a better choice than to bring her here !“ He heard a small purr coming from her… She purred ?!  
Deckart gave him another annoyed look.  
„Even if you don’t believe me that was my plan. But she complained the whole time that she did not want to go home… that she wanted to see you and apologize to you… and then she started to cry and just stopped when I promised to drive her here that’s all … trust me I also have no idea why she wanted to see you but I could not refuse her request …Just take care of her and fix your goddamn problems.“  
Anthony spoke in her direction.  
„Baby Girl, if you need anything just call me and I’ll be there right away“, with those words he turned around on his heels, gave Elijah a wave and went down the hallway.  
This guy just really got onto his nerves.  
Elijah was pretty careful to take her back into his lab.  
He had a couch on the wall in the back so he was able to sleep here if it was to late to go to his parents or if he was to lazy to go to his dorm room.  
He had a hard time to lay this giggling mess on the couch and when he succeded he sat next to her.  
She looked pretty odd trying to get up again. She needed to try it three times until she finally sat up.  
She turned all of her attention towards him and tried to climb on his lap. Her movements were uncontrolled and she needed to stabilise herself by grabbing his shoulder.  
She swung one of her legs over his lap and straddled him. Her hands on his shoulders started to wander down his chest.  
The look in her eyes was intense and her breath went pretty quick.  
Her breasts looked amazing in this shirt … he could feel her heat through the thin material.  
She leaned towards him and gave him a short and shy kiss on his lips. Her cheeks were shining in a bright pink colour and she giggled again before she gave him another kiss. A kiss an his chin, a kiss on his nose, another one on his cheeks and then again on his lips. She deepened her kiss and started to move her hips in small circles ... desperate to fell more of him .... Her hips moved sensual over his loin and he couldn’t stop a moan escaping his lips.  
She tugged at his shirt to pull it over his head but he stopped her … took her wrist in his hands and hold her in place.  
He was really irritated and pissed. What the hell was she thinking?

 

„What the fuck are you doing? You really need to sober up. I’m going to make you some coffee and you just wait here, goddamn.“

 

Elijah pushed her, gently but determining from his lap and stood up.  
Her arms flew around his waist and he could not move. She was really strong when she wanted to.  
„You’re such an Idiotie, Idiotie, Idiotie, Eli !“ … she babbled again, it was hard to understand her while she was sobbing this much, „I just wanted to have funny fun on this paaaartiiiiie and you destroied everythiiiing… I missed you sooooo much and that was noooo funny fun at all !!! Please don’t be angry with me… I’ll be a goodie, good girl … just love me agaaaaaiiii….“

 

He sighed and patted her hands which still held him close.  
„I’m not really angry with you“, his voice was gentle and caring, „I was just afraid that something happened to you….“  
He freed himself of her grip and knelt before her.  
He carefully caressed her face and pattet her head with a smile on his lips.  
„How about I’ll drive you home and you’re going to get some sleep. Trust me, you’ll feel awful enough tomorrow.“

 

She shook her head vigorously. 

 

„Fine. How about you’ll come back with me in my dorm room so I can take care of you?“, he asked her and she nodded with a bright smile on her face.

 

Elijah piggybacked her to his room. The halls were empty and he felt her soft body pressed against his back and her arms in an tight embrace around his neck.

 

When they arrived he carefully placed her on his cheap bed and took off her clothes and put her into one of his comfy shirts which were a litttle bit oversized on her. He had to agree that he liked her in his clothes.... her delicate collarbone visible because the shirt was slightly to big around her shoulders and her her lovely smooth legs exposed ....  
He tucked her into his bed and also took off his clothes to slip under the blankets with her.

 

He put her lovely body in a tight embrace and closed his eyes.... smelt her sweet scent mixed with the reek of alcohol and her sweat.

 

It was not like exactly the evening he had wished for but this was fine, too. As long as she was in his arms again everything was like it used to be.

 

Tomorrow he would have all the time in the world to give her a lecture what happens when she wents to a party, looking this devilish hot just to make him furious.

He tightened his embrace and gave her a short kiss on the top of her head.

 

Oh, she would regret that she did not choose to watch those damn movies with him.  
And he would enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,
> 
> another little ficlet inspired by your amazing work.
> 
> To be honest I was not sure about this one but I did not want to waste hours of writing so I'm still posting this XD.
> 
> I get the feeling that I'm starting to write more everyday stuff of those two, but hey, also they had some normal stuff to deal with I guess ^.^
> 
> I hope you still like it and see you next time.
> 
> With Love 
> 
> Rebecca
> 
> P.S. I was really tempted for a little bit more of Anthony Deckart in my story. Love this guy <3


End file.
